Communications equipment, such as private mobile phones, private Intranet signals, pay television signals, etc., frequently include circuits for tracking the phase or frequency of a received signal. This tracking circuit can be as fundamental as a phase-locked loop designed with a capability to track the received signal within specified limits of random variation of the signal phase and/or signal frequency.